


The Beast's Beauty

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: AU, Angst, Beauty and the Beast, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Scars, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: It had been said that the place was cursed, so much that people also feared and were reluctant to even pronounce its name. It had been said that the fog, perennial and constant and virtually endless, wrapped in its cloak anyone who dared to cross the border: no one had never made return, no one had ever been able to tell what was inside. No one had ever been able to confirm if that legend, told from mouth to mouth, heard from ear to ear, was true. Since its birth a few years before, that myth had been changed and transformed depending on who was telling the story: there were those who preferred to describe it as the crime that no one had ever solved; there were those who, however, preferred to embroider on the more gory details, drawing the figure of a beast in human features, although it wasn’t its fur coat to terrorize or those sharp claws to be always careful of. It was only a scar to strike terror, a disfigured face which no one felt sorry or pity but preferred, however, to accuse of the most terrible of crimes. An accident had been turned into murder, a broken family had been proclaimed instead killed by the beast that was now hiding in the forest.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Kudos: 13





	The Beast's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Cough cough.   
> Blaming the quarentine. I was cleaning out all my old notebooks when I found out this story I wrote years ago for a challenge. And yes, the challenge was to write a "Beauty&The Beast" AU. So, what did I decide to do? But, of course, polishing it a little, adding a little bit of slash, and posting it now because fanfiction is what it's gonna keep us safe in this moment.

The Beast's Beauty

It had been said that the place was cursed, so much that people also feared and were reluctant to even pronounce its name. It had been said that the fog, perennial and constant and virtually endless, wrapped in its cloak anyone who dared to cross the border: no one had never made return, no one had ever been able to tell what was inside. No one had ever been able to confirm if that legend, told from mouth to mouth, heard from ear to ear, was true. Since its birth a few years before, that myth had been changed and transformed depending on who was telling the story: there were those who preferred to describe it as the crime that no one had ever solved; there were those who, however, preferred to embroider on the more gory details, drawing the figure of a beast in human features, although it wasn’t its fur coat to terrorize or those sharp claws to be always careful of. It was only a scar to strike terror, a disfigured face which no one felt sorry or pity but preferred, however, to accuse of the most terrible of crimes. An accident had been turned into murder, a broken family had been proclaimed instead killed by the beast that was now hiding in the forest.

On that gray night, damp because of that drizzle that was able to get underneath the clothes and bathed the skin, Nick Carter wasn’t paying much attention to those rumors. To be honest, he had never given them much importance, maybe because he himself had long been the subject of gossip and had been hit with lies about him. That legend had little importance when he found himself on the ground and blocked under his own bike with no chance to break free and with the knowledge that no one would ever come that way. If he had the chance, Nick would had punched himself with his own fists if he didn’t have the helmet: what had crossed his mind to take the bike and go out on a day like that? In his defense, however, he could say that the storm had begun to move only when he had already taken the bike and the city was just a speck on the horizon. Entering the forest had been an impulsive decision, there had been attached no importance or second thought, although the ground, already slippery and the rain, had very different intentions and it had been enough that the front wheel would stumble on a semi hidden root to find himself on the ground, trapped and sore.

“Kevin is so gonna kill me. - Nick began to mutter to himself. - If I don’t die from the cold, if I manage to go home, Kevin will kill me for sure. After a lecture that would end the next day but he’s so gonna kill me!”

A flash broke new ground in the fog, quickly followed by the roar of thunder. In the echoes, however, crept another sound, the sound of footsteps treading leaves and twigs.

"Let’s hope it’s not the wolves." Nick prayed while, trembling, he waited and listened to those steps coming nearer and nearer. He closed his eyes, or maybe it had been the fear to make them close, preventing him at least to meet the gaze that would haunt him even after his death. The footsteps grew closer, along with the sound of heavy breathing, like that of someone who had just run to reach that spot. His lips barely moved, just started the first syllable of a prayer, when the weight of the bike began to fade and only then Nick opened his eyes, finding himself against the figure of a person who was trying to free him.

"Can you move? - The voice was struggling to rise above the noise of the wind but had a warm tone and the slight echo accent of the South - I cannot move it at all but I can hold it while you get free."

Perhaps it was because of the blow he took in the fall but it took a moment for Nick to realize what that man had just said to him. He blinked as he tried to move the body and luckily the only real flame of pain seemed to come from his right ankle, which brought a breath of relief. With his elbows on the ground, he began to slide backwards, relying on the knee of the leg almost healthy.

" Ok, I'm free. " Not knowing the reason, Nick found himself yelling those words. The man dropped the bike, the impact of which vibrated until it reached the boy still sitting on the ground. Now finally free, Nick took off his helmet, noting with relief that he had no bumps or open wounds. He could live with that accident, if his worst injury was simply an ankle. It could had been worse.

"Can you walk? Soon the storm will reach us and I don’t think it’s safe to stay here in the cold. My house is not far away..."

The stranger had approached and knelt so that Nick could hear him above the thunders. Even with the intermittent flashes of light, even squinting his eyes, he still couldn’t focus on the details of the face of the person who had saved his life: he wore a jacket much larger than his size and the cap, pulled through the front, hid eyes and hair, if not for the blond reflection during a flash particularly powerful.

Although knowing that he still didn’t know the stranger in front of him, Nick didn’t think twice about accepting the hand stretched to help him to his feet. A flame of pain, acute and powerful, blazed for the whole leg as soon as his ankle touched ground: he lost his balance but he wasn’t about to fall - a sign that, fortunately, the ankle was not broken; still, the stranger offered an arm for support. Nick accepted it, it wasn’t certainly the time to show courage when the shock and adrenaline were slowly slipping away.

" Thank you. " He muttered only when they began to move away from the accident site. There was silence, as there could be in the middle of a storm, but the stranger's face turned slightly with a hint of a smile. It was a coincidence, it was a stroke of luck: at that very moment, a flash of lightning lit the sky with gold, casting a beam right on his face and on the scar that cut out, albeit mitigated by the smile.

If this man, actually more a boy since he seemed to be Nick’s same age, was indeed the beast so many people loved to talk about, then those really needed to check the dictionary for the meaning of monster.

****

Nick couldn’t say how long they had walked. Or rather, how long the other guy had dragged him through the mist and the storm. Eventually, however, they came to a small house hidden by the trees and even that didn’t match with the image of the home of a beast: a fence surrounded the perimeter of the small garden, where shrubs, flowers and little trees were perfectly pruned and the grass didn’t betray even the slightest sign of weed. A small path led them to the entrance of the house, where the white wood boards didn’t seem to have suffered damage from the forces of nature: the small patio was plain, just a simple table and an old rocking seemed to want to remember that someone actually lived in that place forgotten by anyone. The door opened with a creak and Nick shuddered instinctively at the first sign of heat while being pushed to the couch. Unceremoniously he laid down on a comfortable surface, watching as the guy, in silence, moved in front of the fireplace and lighted a fire in a short time, making the room warmer and more welcoming.

Yes. Welcoming, cozy and comfortable. Only with those words Nick could define that room: everything was perfectly in order, everything was clean and, unlike how he had always imagined, there was enough light to defeat any shady corner to hide. And there, Nick could see the imaginary beast of whom people were all terrified. But he couldn’t find anything so monstrous in the boy. They had really defined a beast just for that scar? It was true, it was quite eye-catching and it was the first thing on which the eye and attention rested, initiating a series of assumptions and hypotheses about what had caused that sign that stretched along the entire length of the cheek and almost reaching the eyes. But which beast, which monster would stop and help someone in trouble? Which bad and so scary person would carry a stranger in their own homes to help him? And most importantly, scar aside, he looked almost like a kid and much younger than he had initially thought. Yet, his blue eyes betrayed an almost palpable sadness, too big to be able to enclose and conceal within themselves.

"My name is Nick. - He said suddenly, making the boy turning suddenly. - And thank you. For saving me."

" Oh, it was the least I could do."

"Can I at least know the name of my hero?"

The boy's expression from a shy embarrassment, as if he wasn’t used to get that kind of thanks, turned into confusion. "Don’t you know who I am?"

" I don’t listen to rumors."

It almost seemed, for a moment, that the boy had been puzzled by that admission. "Brian. My name is Brian."

"Nice to meet you, Brian."

A laugh, who felt as little used and prisoner of some kind of chains, broke free while Brian recovered a brown bag from a corner near the fireplace. "Do you have any wound that it is better to treat before it gets worse?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"I used to be. - Brian replied with a sad smile. - I was also good, or so they told me. I liked it. But few people allowed themselves to be treated by me after the accident so what is the point in continuing to do my job if I had no one to be healed?"

What could Nick say in that case? Every word of comfort seemed to be driven by compassion and pity and, of course, if the roles had been reversed, he would hadn’t appreciated them.

"The ankle. - Nick opted for a much more practical side. - Apart from a few bruises and scratches on my hands, the ankle is the one that gives me the most trouble."

"As you were able to walk, I think we can rule out that it is broken." Brian began to say while, with the caution and care that the hands of a doctor could get, he took off Nick’s shoe and sock, bringing to light an ankle decidedly more swollen than normal. He touched it, he turned the ankle from side to side, satisfied that he could move it without any more pain. "Definitely not broken. A bandage and ice should be enough. Also painkillers. Do you have some particular allergy?"

Nick shook his head. "No, not that I know."

"We hope to be lucky then. - Brian countered with a joke as he began to wrap Nick’s ankle. - I believe that it’s better if you spend this night on this couch, even though I know that is not exactly comfortable. Unless ..."

"Unless what?" Nick asked, thoughts of being asked to share a bed with that boy ran through his mind. And it wasn’t an unpleasant solution. Actually, it was almost the opposite because, despite that scar, Brian was so damn attractive, with those blue eyes that seemed like magnets, storms that one wanted to lose themselves within and never coming out alive.

Brian shrugged, lowering his face to hide the shadow that had appeared in his eyes. "Unless you don’t want to stay here. I have a car but I hardly use it..."

"Why should I want to leave?" Nick went on to ask in a confused tone.

"Other people would have already run away." Brian replied in a whisper.

"Those are also assholes . - It was the answer to Nick, through gritted teeth because of the ankle. And not only because of that. - So do you always stay here alone?"

"It's my curse. Not everyone is afraid of me, even if they are only a couple of old ladies that still let me treat them. By the way, do you need to call someone? I don’t have a phone, but I can always send them a note or something."

Right. He would have to tell Kevin. Maybe, in that case, he could avoid being killed. "Yes, better let them know that I’m not dead."

"O kidnapped and eaten by a monster." It was a joke and they both found themselves to smile even though there were so many people that wouldn’t think twice to believe it and to pass it as a truth.

****

The days had passed away with speed, leaving Nick surprised because, stuck with that ankle, he had imagined of passing them bored and counting the seconds that separated him from being finally ready to go home. It didn’t happen because Brian had turned out to be a good company, despite the absence of a television. They had gathered to talk about each of their childhood, embarrassing moments that had made them laugh until they had tears in their eyes and, as their friendship began to get bigger and tighter, that scar on Brian’s face began to lose its importance and attention, becoming just a pale physical detail as it could be the extra pounds or a bad hairdo.

And not just their friendship. Something else was blossoming during those days of staying that close to each other: touches that longed more than they should had; caressed that seemed out of context but managed to lighten a sense of warmth that was hard to suppress or to explain; a desire to be somehow closer than what they were in that moment, a longing to know more and more, and not just by words. And while Nick was eager to step into that new uncertain territory, Brian kept closing off, as though he wanted to taste that new adventure but was still so trapped inside his shadow.

There was still only one shadow that could have that kind of power and crept into their conversations and into their relationship.

Nick never investigated, leaving it alone when Brian hinted at a blurry picture of his family, but his curiosity was always unsatisfied. He couldn’t believe that explanation, he didn’t want to believe to the legends that were enriched with details as they passed from person to person. He couldn’t and wouldn’t believe that Brian, the Brian that he was knowing and that he had discovered possessing an innate talent for imitation – the Brian he was falling in love with - could be the terrible man who had killed his wife and his son. But no matter how much his curiosity didn’t let him rest in peace, the question of what had really happened was always a prisoner inside his lips.

"There must be another way." Nick found himself thinking aloud, without worrying that Brian could hear him since he was out. Boredom and be forced to remain almost motionless was driving him crazy, especially considering that there wasn’t much opportunity for driving out the boredom away.

Not until that secret would be out of their way. Nick knew that it was just that last stone the one keeping them, Brian and he, at that length. If he just could let the man know that he wasn’t going to run away, once he knew the truth. If he could just... it was driving him insane!

Driven by curiosity so Nick decided to do a tour of the house. He already knew it wouldn’t last long, since the house stretched out over a single floor and it wasn’t really a castle or a villa. He had already seen much of it: the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom plus a small glimpse of Brian’s room. Only a room was left, a door that had remained closed and that Brian had glossed over when Nick asked him what it was.

_"It’s just a closet. Hey, you still owe me that rematch in Monopoly!"_

Still hopping since his mind still wasn’t sure that he would not feel pain if he supported the ankle to the floor, Nick headed towards that last room, located down the hall. A little voice, that unforgettable consciousness that always appeared suddenly, tried to stop him and reminded him that going around snooping wasn’t fair to Brian. But, just as he had always done, Nick drove it where it had come from, mentally shrugging his shoulders and said simply that it was just a look. He would just open the door and, once seen that it was just a closet, he would closed it and would go back to be bored on the couch. Also, Brian had never explicitly told him not to enter, even if those words had been spoken through body language, that shyness that made strain the muscles of the back.

"Just one look Nick said. - Only a look and then I'm leaving." His hand tightened around the handle, turning it to open the door. This creaked opened, leaving that room talking on its own: it was dark and stale air and the smell of closed which told of how many times someone came in there. Groping, Nick was able to find the power switch located on the right and couldn’t put the brakes at that strangled sound that escaped out of his lips, when the light finally lit and allowed him to show off what was in front of him. Almost the entire floor was covered with a carpet of a faint blue color, a color that drew even more clear of the walls, with touches of white, were to represent a summer sky. Scattered, left in the position in which they had been thrown the last time they were used, plush toys told the childhood of a child loved and pampered by their parents. A childhood suddenly interrupted. On a shelf in front of the bed photographs and pictures drew a book of memories that no one, at least not in recent times, had observed. Nick moved toward them, taking the first in his hands: it was a picture of Brian with the child to whom the room belonged. Father and son were smiling to the camera lens and the undoubted similarity between the two made the child looked like he could be a younger version of Brian: the same blue eyes, the same smile and the same expression of natural happiness.

"I had just taught him to pull the baseball. He loved playing sports. Just like me.” The voice behind him startled Nick, a half heart attack because, lost in his exploration, he hadn’t sensed Brian’s presence.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t intend to poke or snoop around...r1; Nick apologized immediately, placing back the picture and turning around.

Brian was still standing on the edge of the door, as if undecided whether to go in or not. "I haven’t been in this room... - The voice paused; his eyes closed for a second. - ... since the accident."

"Have you always lived here?"

A laugh eased the tension for a moment. "No, definitely not. My wife and I discovered this ruined house a few years ago and loved it so much to buy it and give it a new life. We used to come in the summer or whenever we wanted to be alone. Not far from here there is a small pond, I wanted to teach Baylee to fish when he would become a bit ' bigger." Brian 's voice cracked at the end, letting out a solitary and silent sob.

"How did it happen?"

The question caught Brian by surprise. Nobody, apart from some person immediately after the accident, had ever asked him his side of the story, assuming that the rumors flying around were drawn from a bottom of truth. "We were returning from a trip. I know no one believes me, I know they keep saying that there was no one that night but us. I know they believe I killed them because me and my wife were having problems... but... I'm sure about how it happened. - His hands tightened into fists, nails found their victim in the skin of the palm and his eyes were closed, leaving him trapped by images of afar -too-real nightmare. - Another car suddenly appeared, I tried to swerve but ... the last thing I remember is the cry of my wife. I tried to save them, but it was too late. And maybe that's why I hid here. A part of me is convinced that they are right, it's my fault if they are dead. My punishment. My curse. To survive. And be left completely alone." Brian didn’t let out his deepest secret, afraid that it would drive Nick away. Brian didn’t dare to confess that his punishment wasn’t just because he had to survive, while Leighanne and Baylee had to die. Brian couldn’t find the strength to say that it was his sin, that part of himself that was already falling in love with Nick and didn’t find it wrong, that had driven them in that accident and killed two innocents.

Would Nick stay if he told the truth?

Would Nick still care for him, still love him, if he knew that he was the reason why two innocents were dead?

"You are not alone."

"But you will go away soon. - Brian murmured in a whisper. - And I'll be left here. Alone. With my curse”

He wanted to take back those words as soon as they left his mouth, dictated by an instant of weakness that had caught him in the moment of greatest vulnerability. But those days with Nick... those days were a small breach in the dark world in which his life had changed since the accident. For the first time, a person had treated and seen him as any other human being, without giving an account of the scar that marred him or taking account of what people had said about him. He liked Nick, he liked his company, and, above all, he had easily accustomed to having someone to talk to instead of the ghosts of his past.

At that moment, Nick would had wanted to hug Brian. Even if he still knew little about, although it was still early to be talking about love – even though that was what he was feeling for Brian -, the only way that Nick had to respond to that pain was open his arms and wrap that broken man in an embrace that wanted to say that he wasn’t alone.

He wanted to say that he was loved, in ways that maybe he had never known before. Nick watched Brian, however, as he raised his fists to the eyes and blotted away the tears, living only a visible expression of embarrassment and shame mixed with the pain. And that was it. That was the moment when he knew that he couldn’t let this situation go that way. That was the moment when he knew, in his heart and soul, that he was never going to find another man like the one standing in front of him. Maybe he was a fool to rush into that without thinking about over and over. Maybe he was an idiot because they barely knew each other, and it seemed like too straight out of a fairytale.

But he was so in love with Nick. He was so into that man, that broken and shattered man that still was trying to keep his pride and strength up, that he knew that he couldn’t just stand there and murmur some kind of useless words of comfort.

Nick acted because that was how he was. First act, then think if it had been the right move. Always listening to his heart and then, maybe, give a second of consideration to what his mind was trying to warn him about. And warnings were flashing all over that situation, so bright that it was almost impossible to miss; yet Nick forgot all about being cautious and just followed what his heart and desire wanted.

Nick acted and, with a couple of steps, erased the distance between him and Brian. Nick’s arms found their place around Brian’s waist, holding the man trapped inside that embrace that meant too many things, some of them that couldn’t be spoken about with the voice. There was just a single fraction, a second when something that looked like fear flashed inside Brian’s eyes but it was quickly gone: just a look was enough for Brian to understand what was about to happen.

And how he wasn’t going to put a stop on it.

Was he being selfish?

Was he being cruel?

Hadn’t he punished himself long enough to take the chance of starting from new? Thoughts and questions kept banging inside his brain but, this time, Brian didn’t let himself be taken prisoner of doubts and blame. He wasn’t going to let himself be drowned in guilt, especially when there was someone who believed that he could be saved. And, for once, he let someone else dictate his steps: he let himself being wrapped in the hug, he let himself being kissed as if he was the most tasting fruit in the world. He let himself being touched as if he was something to be treasured and protected and that feeling, that sense of finally belonging to someone, almost brought him to his knees.

"Come with me." Nick offered, without even thinking about it.

"Don’t mess with me."

"I’m not. I’m not messing you. I'm not kidding. I can’t... I can’t bear the thought of leaving you here all alone.”

The fear showed itself right in front of Brian, his trusted friend that had kept him company in those long, too long years. Though, this time, that monster appeared to have grown another head and both mouths were yelling and screaming against him: one was the fear of losing Nick and of being left all alone after all those years. He didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want to be left behind, condemned to live once again on his own after he had found love again. But there was the other fear, the one that had managed to lock him up in that house and never dared to go out: the fear to come out of hiding and face the real world in which he had lost his place. The fear of having to face once again looks suspicious, the evil whispering and barely veiled accusations in the eyes of the people. 

"I really, really want to, Nick. I want to be with you. But..." Brian’s hands were fists tightened against Nick’s shirt, trembles holding him prisoner because it was too much, and he couldn’t even manage to admit that he was scared.

"If anyone dares to tell you something, they’ll have to deal with me. - Nick assured him, in a tone between threatening and joking. - But you should give the world a chance to see you for who you really are. When you smile, no one looks at the scar." Nick whispered as his lips found that line and traced it with the most utterly care and love.

It made Brian feel loved.

It made Brian feel beautiful.

"Are you sure you don’t have to run it past your family?"

"100 percent sure.”

Brian gave a last look at the room, letting slip off the end of pain that rose as he watched every object. "What else I have to lose?"

Nick nodded in satisfaction, kissing Brian on the corner of his mouth. "That's what I said."

“When did you say it?” Brian asked, tilting his head on one side.

“Before.”

“Nope, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did!”

“When, then.”

“When I was trying to convince you to come with me.”

“Mh… you didn’t.”

“I did.”

Brian stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Nick’s. “You didn’t.”

Nick couldn’t help but smile and let out a laugh. “Maybe I didn’t. But it stands true: what do you have to lose?”

Brian looked around and, then, looked back to Nick’s bright eyes. He had nothing to lose, for life and fate had already stripped him down to nothing. But he had everything to gain back.

******

Nervously, Brian lowered even more the visor of his cap as he and Nick approached the house of the latter. It was strange to finally be out of that forest, almost he had forgotten how the sky in summer could be tinged with that unique and special shades of blue or how hot the sun's rays could be if they weren’t hindered by the branches of trees. It was strange and, at the same time, it was also a mixture of anxiety, trepidation and fear that made him slow down the pace and stay a few feet behind Nick. What if he would insulted? What if he would be mocked, ridiculed and asked to go back where he came from, there in that forest that had concealed his every secret? The closer he got to the steps, the more his heart continued to beat more and more furiously.

"Hey, it'll be fine. - Nick assured him, leaving a butterfly kiss on one temple. – They’re not going to eat you."

Brian frowned. "And this should comfort me?"

"Yes."

"If you say so..."

Nick couldn’t answer because the door opened just then, and without giving him time to say something, he found himself submerged in a hug. "Nickholas!"

The arms belonged to a man taller than Nick, with black hair. It was all Brian could see, because his face was hidden by the collar of Nick’s jacket. Yet something in his voice reminded Brian of something, even if only for one accent so similar to his own.

"My name is Nick, I hate when you call me Nickholas!"

"We were worried."

“I’ve sent a message. It's just a sprained ankle."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's better if we took you to the hospital, just to be sure that..."

Nick interrupted him immediately. "I have already got a doctor who visited me."

"Where?"

"The one who saved me is a doctor."

Brian chose that moment to make notice of his presence. "I was a doctor. But the fundamentals of first aid are not easily forgotten."

It happened in an instant. Nick’s friend raised his face, finally noticing his presence. It was like being suddenly transported into the past, days spent playing and coming up to be cowboys and Indians. Scenes of family gatherings mingled together, cropping the breath in both boys. "Brian? - Kevin muttered stunned the exact moment when Nick was to present the boy. - Is it really you? "

"Kevin?" Asked Brian, who was also totally shocked and surprised.

Nick looked from one to the other, in disbelief of what was happening: he seemed to have entered in one of those television programs where relatives, who hadn’t seen each other for years, were brought together in a sea of tears and hugs. Aside from those last two elements, Brian and Kevin were observing each other as if they couldn’t believe their eyes but still couldn’t make a step to move and approach. "You know each other?"

"We were told you were dead." Kevin didn’t even seem to hear Nick’s question.

"In a sense, I was." Brian replied, looking down so they couldn’t catch a glimpse of the shadow that was, of course, obscuring his eyes.

"Seriously. - Nick chimed again, taking away attention from new friend. - You know each other?"

"We were... we are cousins."

“Oh. Oh."

"Yeah."

Nick looked back at Brian. "Why didn’t you tell me that you already know him?"

Brian laughed. "But I didn’t even know that you two were friends, let alone leaving together!"

“How come you didn’t connect that my Kevin was your Kevin?”

“How could I?”

“How many Kevin do you know with those eyebrows?”

“Nick! – A different voice stopped the bickering about Kevin’s eyebrows, as two other people entered the room and Brian realized that they must be Aj and Howie, the other two friends Nick was living with. - So you didn’t get eaten by the beast!" Aj exclaimed, clapping his hand against Nick 's shoulder. Howie confined only to a hug because the most of attention was attracted by the unknown guy who almost tried to hide behind Nick.

"I see you've brought home a foundling."

Nick smiled. "Actually, he was the one who found me."

A smile, shy and awkward, replied to that line. "I'm the famous beast. - Brian joked, stepping forward. - And I couldn’t eat all that meat in just a few days!"

A long moment of silence fell upon all the people gathered in the room: every breath was perfectly audible and distinguishable, but they all had in common that small undercurrent of anxiety and trepidation for the reaction to that joke. Brian swallowed, already mentally preparing himself to have to return to what had been home to a few hours before; Nick 's gaze bounced from one to another, asking himself if he should put step in as a mediator, even if he had never been capable of. Kevin and Howie, however, carefully watched that exchange, curious about how it would end.

Aj approached Brian, looking at him one last time. "Hey, this was fun! I like you!"

"Thank you. - Brian murmured, surprised and confused by the gesture. - You're not so bad either."

"Since everyone likes you, and considered that you are part of Kevin’s family, can we keep him?" Nick asked, coming from behind Brian and putting an arm around his shoulders, a big grin to light his face.

The phrase, the demand, caused everyone’s laughter.

"Nick, he isn’t a dog! You can’t take him home like this!" Howie objected, even if his objection was misunderstood by Brian. It was both his anxiety and insecurity prevailing, bringing back with strength and intensity that little voice that had always cryptically murmured that no one would really accept him once seen his appearance. With eyes reddened by tears, Brian found himself doing a step backwards, driven by the desire to hide from embarrassment and return more quickly to where he came from. He had been a fool to believe that something, for him, could go for the best. Why had him deceived himself so much?

He found himself walking quickly, almost running, but an arm stopped him in his tracks. He didn’t dare to turn around so he just stood there, his shoulders rising and falling with tension, anxiety and fear. The snapshot brought him back a few years before, when he had been stopped in the same way, yes, but only to be obliged to listen to insults and offenses that already had inflicted on himself without the help of anyone else.

"Bri! Bri! Wait! Howie was only kidding! Right, Howie? Tell him!"

"It's true, I was just messing up with Nick."

The voices of Nick and Howie came muffled at first, made captive by those voices that were having the best in him. Who was to believe? But before he could make another move, Nick’s arms were quick to trap him in a hug, so tight that Brian could hear Nick’s heart beating furiously. “He was joking, Bri. – Nick whispered into his ear. – No one is disgusted by you. Please.”

You don’t have to stay. Nobody's stopping you if you don’t feel comfortable. – Kevin interrupted, his voice soft and warm. - But we have nothing against it if you decide to stay. You are my cousin and you have saved Nick’s life. That’s what matters."

Brian turned slowly to those words, never leaving the safety of Nick’s embrace. "Doesn’t it bother? My appearance? Or what will they, the people, might say about me?"

"You told me that it wasn’t your fault. And I believe you. - It was not just the tone of Nick dropping the first brick of resistance, but the light of total honesty enclosed in his eyes. In front of that sincerity, facing the truth, Brian couldn’t help but let go his fears and get that truth closer to his heart. - Look at us. For one reason or another, we were also treated with suspicion or teased. We may not be the monsters, but believe me, some of my hairstyles were screaming to be mocked."

The laughter undid the chains, even if it left a wet trace from the enclosed lump in Brian’s throat.

"And let’s talk about my tattoos. People usually believe that I hide a knife in my pocket." Aj added.

"And I think Kevin 's eyebrows don’t need to even be uttered."

There was no voice and no words that could even begin to explain the emotions that were finally winning on the real monsters who had lived and dwelt in Brian: in a heartbeat, in a bar and an exchange of hands, they found themselves first immobilized, then made prisoners and finally defeated without the possibility of mercy. It had never been so easy and simple as in a fairy tale, where the heroes suddenly found themselves living happily as if nothing of all that had passed had left aftermath and consequences. Brian had lived in a sort of limbo together with those, wishing he could change the past and hating the present, so not expecting anything from the future. And in a flash, just like the scar had originated on his face, it was all erased: he couldn’t change who he was, or what people would continue to think and say about him. It no longer mattered, it couldn’t have importance or weight when there was the living proof that it could be possible to go over the defects, or the appearance or tics.

"Thank you. - Brian was able only to mutter before turning his head and kissing Nick softly. – Thank you.”

It was a single word, but in every single vowel and consonant, there was an important lesson he had learned and wanted to pass on.

"Good. - Nick ruled once concluded the embrace. - Now the most important question."

"And that is?" Countered Brian, wiping with the palm of the hand those tears that had escaped his control.

Nick's expression turned serious, as if Brian’s future depended on that answer. "Can you sing?"


End file.
